gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Ougai
Ougai is a warrior of the Dakini Tribe. He and his men worked for the Altana Liberation Army in the mission to destroy planet Earth. Appearance Like most other members of the Dakini Tribe Ougai is a big, husky men. He has three horns, although he lost one of them in the past. In the attack on the Kabuki District the other two get blown off as well. He also has a full, white beard and a big scar over his left eye. Personality As a warrior of the Dakini Tribe Ougai lives for fighting. He always battles his enemy with his full might, without any foul tricks, and has no qualms about killing dozends of people in the process. Ougai also is hardly ever afraid and doesn't allow retreating from the battlefield. He is also very dismissive about women and children, saying they have no place on the battlefield. Strength & Abilities Ougai is a very strong member of his species. He wields a giant iron club and just one swing with it can easily kill a normal man. Additionally, he also has a very hard skin, impressive speed as well as excellent endurance. Relationships Friends & Allies *'Enshou':He allied himself with Enshou's Altana Liberation Army and got deployed to Earth by his command. *'Soutatsu':While Ougai and Soutatsu both do not seem to like another and their tactics, both of their squads attacked the Kabuki District together. Enemies *'Hedoro': Hedoro defeated Ougai in the past and later again in the fight against the Kabuki District *'Sakata Gintoki': *'Kagura': *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Yagyuu Kyuubei': *'Tsukuyo': Story In the past Hedoro abandoned his life as a warrior in the Dakini Tribe, so Ougai tried to stop him. However, he was defeated, losing one of his horns in the process. While asking why their best warrior is leaving them, Hedoro answered that he is sick of plucking lives and that he has bloomed. Ougai thought that his change of mind was brought forward by the plant parasyte growing on his head. Silver Soul Arc While working for the Altana Liberation Army, Ougai and his division attacked the Kabuki District. He managed to let his men into the town, but after a fierce fight he seemed to be defeated by an collective effort of the Yorozuya, Yagyuu Clan and Hyakka. However, he soon stood up again and struck down Kyuubei. While the inhabitants of the district were fighting against Soutatsu and the other members of the Shinra Tribe, Ougai rested in the backstreets. From there he saw how he and his allies were defeated by the humans. When other Amanto even started to flee, he stopped them, proclaiming that no one is to leave the battlefield. In this moment, to Ougai's shock, a man who he could not strike down passed him. It was Hedoro, who now lived as a gardener on planet Earth. Angered by them stomping down a flower, he defeated the attacking Ougai with a single punch. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amanto Category:Dakini Tribe Category:Scar